Finding Edward
by hartsook
Summary: [ Rated M por futuras muertes y escenas lemon. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Condado de San Patricio, Texas. [ 22:45 p.m. ]**

—¿Está todo listo?

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Edward hizo una mueca al escuchar el grito de Rosalie al otro lado del pinganillo.

—¿Rose? —preguntó, comenzando a teclear en el ordenador portátil que tenía sobre las piernas—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde está Ben?

Edward echó un vistazo sobre su hombro al cadáver que descansaba dándole la espalda sobre el sillón. Suspiró.

—Ocupado.

—Oh… —respondió Rosalie.

Por el tono que utilizó, Edward supuso que ella habría entendido a qué se refería. Rosalie volvió a hablar.

—Nosotros estamos ya todos listos; Jessica está distrayendo a los guardaespaldas, y Tyler y James están en los conductos de ventilación, yo estoy en el tejado. El presidente está dando la bienvenida a los embajadores de Reino Unido, así que tenemos como veinte minutos hasta que decidan ir hacia el despacho. En cuanto des la señal empezaremos.

—Bien. Solo puedo daros cinco minutos, anularé todos los sistemas de seguridad, y las cámaras estarán emitiendo en todo momento la misma imagen así que no debéis preocuparos por si os cruzáis con alguna porque la imagen no quedará guardada en ningún ordenador. Con los guardias de seguridad no puedo hacer nada, si os encontráis con alguno matadlo lo más rápido posible y listo, ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Preparados… Listos… Ahora. Mucha suerte, chicos.

Rosalie soltó una pequeña risa y Edward continuó tecleando con rapidez mientras su pantalla comenzaba a teñirse de negro y a ser bombardeada por cientos de números de color verde.

**Condado de San Patricio, Texas. [ 23:16 p.m. ]**

—¡Edward! ¡EDWARD! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí! ¡Te han localizado! ¡Es una maldita trampa! ¡Era una emboscada, sabían que íbamos a atacar esta noche! ¡James y Tyler han muerto! ¿Edward? ¡¿Edward?!

El agente Aro Vulturi apartó de su oído el pinganillo y lo apoyó junto al ordenador portátil sobre el que lo había encontrado. Detrás de él, la agente Heidi soltó un par de maldiciones en voz baja mientras se limpiaba las manos en su traje negro después de haberle tomado el pulso al cadáver de Ben. Heidi sacó su teléfono y se lo llevó al oído tras marcar un único botón.

—¿Jane? Soy yo. Edward ha escapado, pero tenemos a Ben… No —su rostro se crispó y dio una patada con fuerza al sillón en el que estaba Ben—. Está muerto. No, no ha sido asesinado. Todo apunta a que ha sido un suicidio… Sí, yo también creo eso.

Aro se desentendió de la conversación en cuando Heidi comenzó a gritarle a Jane y se giró hacia la ventana de la habitación del hotel. Desde ella podía verse con claridad el aparcamiento en el que Edward había huido en helicóptero ayudado por otra persona. Aro no podía evitar sentirse como un completo inútil, era la primera vez desde que se le había asignado la búsqueda y captura de Edward Masen que había logrado tenerlo tan cerca… Y se le había escapado.

Heidi apoyo una mano sobre su hombro obligándolo a girarse hacia ella, y en cuanto la miró supo que algo iba mal. Heidi ya había colgado y le miraba con una mezcla entre el enfado y el miedo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

— El satélite ha logrado hacerle una foto al piloto... —comenzó, soltándole el hombro y pasándose los brazos por la barriga—. Jane estaba dispuesta a perseguirlo para ver hacia dónde iban, pero… El satélite fue pirateado, y nos fue imposible encontrarlo desde otro, se mueven demasiado rápido.

—Heidi —su voz sonaba impaciente, y su mirada debía ser bastante aterradora porque Heidi retrocedió un paso.

—Han logrado identificar al piloto…

—¿Y es?

—Es que no te va a gustar.

—Dilo de una maldita vez, no tengo toda la noche.

—Emmett McCarty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aeropuerto Internacional Logan — Massachusetts, Estados Unidos.**

—Siento haberte metido en esto.

Emmett soltó una alegre carcajada y le revolvió el pelo con una mano mientras dejaba caer al suelo la pequeña bolsa de deporte que sujetaba con la otra.

—Ya lo has dicho mil veces, pesado. Oh, ahí viene.

Edward se giró encontrándose a Mike caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Llegáis tarde.

—Un placer volver a verte a ti también, Mike —a pesar de la obvia ironía en la voz de Emmett, Edward pudo apreciar la sinceridad en aquella frase.

Mike clavó su mirada azulada en Edward.

—El FBI no tardará demasiado en llamar a tu puerta. No conseguimos hackear el satélite a tiempo. ¿Es eso un problema para ti? —Emmett se rió entre dientes y Mike asintió—. Mejor.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Edward.

—Alemania. Rosalie ha cogido un vuelo a Italia. Una vez allí robará un coche y dentro de una semana os reencontraréis en el apartamento de Jasper.

—¿Y Jessica? ¿Ella dónde está?

Mike se inclinó hacia adelante a por la bolsa deportiva y una vez volvió a su posición inicial miró a Edward y simuló una sonrisa cansada que le hizo parecer un par de años mayor. Edward apretó los labios incapaz de hablar.

—Lo siento, tío.

—Era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera —respondió mirando a Emmett de reojo mientras se llevaba la bolsa a la espalda—. Os dejo solos, las despedidas me deprimen. Te espero dentro. Y a ti ya te veré.

Edward y Emmett se limitaron a asentir y verle caminar hacia la puerta de embarque.

—Iban a casarse, ¿No?

—En verano.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia Edward viéndolo con seriedad. Edward enderezó la columna instintivamente. En los catorce años que hacía que conocía a Emmett nunca le había mirado de esa manera.

—Intenta que no te maten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sobrevolando el Océano Atlántico. **

—Esto es patético, como si esta mierda fuese a salvarnos la vida si este cacharro se cayese al mar —susurró Mike desabrochándose el cinturón en cuanto la luz que indicaba que debían llevarlo puesto se apagó—. Odio volar.

—¿Y por qué no te has negado a venir? Podrían haber enviado a otro.

—Lo pedí yo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Eres idiota?

—Creí que haría el vuelo con Jessica, no contigo —respondió con voz cortante, logrando silenciar a Edward.

Mike se llevó ambas manos al rostro, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza un par de veces tratando así de calmarse. Edward giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y mantuvo los ojos clavados en las nubes incluso cuando Mike decidió volver a hablar.

—Ha sido tu peor trabajo.

—Lo sé.

—Cuatro muertos.

—Cinco —Mike apartó las manos de su cara y lo miró alarmado. Edward ni se inmutó y continuó observando las nubes con aburrimiento—. El primero en morir fue Ben.

El desprecio con el que había pronunciado el nombre de Ben volvió a crear un incómodo silencio. Mike dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante con aprensión. No había que ser un genio para saber qué había ocurrido, era algo que por desgracia sucedía con demasiada frecuencia en la organización en la que trabajaban.

—En cuanto bajemos del avión iremos por separado —comentó, abriendo una de las revistas que había en el respaldo del asiento delantero y tapándose gran parte de la cara con ella—. Irás al cuarto de baño; allí te estará esperando Riley. Tenéis la misma forma física y vuestro color de pelo es parecido, intercambiad la ropa y espera media hora antes de salir.

—¿Riley será mi doble? Seguro que está saltando de alegría.

—Dejando a un lado vuestros problemas personales, lo creas o no él no quiere que te ocurra nada malo.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Y a dónde os iréis vosotros dos?

—A Italia. El FBI creerá que vamos en busca de Rosalie.

—Ah, por eso robará un coche.

—Exacto. Comprar un billete de avión, de tren, o incluso de autobús es demasiado peligroso. Una vez salgas del cuarto de baño te estará esperando un coche a la salida del aeropuerto. Ellos saben quién eres, pero por si acaso; son tres. Un hombre de cuarenta años, moreno. Una mujer, también de su edad y una niña pequeña de unos seis años. Si por un casual algún policía os para no te preocupes, ellos tienen un carné de identidad falso con tu fotografía. Te llevarán a su casa y deberás mantenerte con ellos hasta la madrugada. Jasper irá a recogerte.

—Creí que lo vería en unas sema... Entendido. ¿Eso es todo?

—En realidad, no.

—¿Qué más tengo que saber?

—Tu madre ha llamado. Al parecer este fin de semana se ha ido a Las Vegas con una amiga y se han casado.

Edward giró la cabeza hacia Mike y alzó ambas cejas debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Que se han casado? ¿Con quién?

Milke bajó la revista y miró a Edward con una media sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno. La comprensión azotó a Edward y gimió en voz alta, estampando su frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sede central de EXNA — París, Francia.**

—La gente por lo general suele llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en despachos ajenos.

—Mike ha muerto.

—Ya veo.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Mike quería morirse, Esme, por supuesto que no lo estoy.

—No se ha suicidado, le han matado.

—Si has terminado de contarme cosas que ya sé, puedes retirarte.

—...Lo sabías. Entonces, ¿Es cierto?

—¿El qué?

—¿Ha sido cosa tuya?

—No, le mataron los federales.

—Pero tú sabías que lo harían.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no...?

—...¿Lo evité? Ya te he dicho que Mike quería morirse. Se negaba a seguir viviendo sin Jessica, así que pensé que si tanto quería hacerlo..., de acuerdo, pero no iba a permitir que fuese por haberse tragado un frasco entero de pastillas, Esme, él se merecía algo mejor.

—¿Algo mejor? ¿Qué hay de mejor en ser tiroteado?

—La dignidad. Le di una muerte con honor, murió protegiendo a uno de los nuestros. Será recordado como un héroe.

—Cállate de una vez, Carlisle. ¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Podríamos haber impedido que quisiese morir!

—Esme, vete.

—Podríamos haberle ayudado.

—Le hemos ayudado.

—...

—Llama a Riley, que vaya a Seattle.

—¿A qué?

—A tomarse unas vacaciones, su familia vive allí. El FBI cree que es Edward, no tardarán en descubrir el engaño. Un tiempo alejado de nosotros le vendrá bien y confundirá al FBI, cuando comprueben que Riley no es más que un adolescente de diecisiete años normal y corriente volverán a iniciar la búsqueda desde Massachusetts. Eso nos dará un par de días para planear qué hacer.

—Riley no querrá ir.

—Es menor de edad y sus padres son sus tutores legales. Su padre quiere que vuelva a casa y eso hará.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes...? ¿Por eso has hecho que Riley sea el doble de Edward? ...¿Has montado todo este circo para mandarlo a casa sin que pueda negarse?

—La madre de Riley está enferma, Edward necesitaba un doble y Mike quería morir. El FBI en ocasiones es tan predecible en cuanto a sus acciones que hasta resulta útil... No me mires así, no soy un genio malvado.

—Pero lo pareces.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasbachwalden — Distrito de Ortenau, Baden-Wurtemberg (Alemania).

«...Edward, soy Riley, escúchame con atención porque no tengo mucho tiempo: Mike ha muerto. Los federales se nos echaron encima en cuanto salimos del aeropuerto. Me he escapado por los pelos..., Dios, todavía no me lo creo. Estuve hablando con Esme, Carlisle ha decidido cambiar de planes. Me iré a Seattle con mi familia, tú debes quedarte con los Aigner hasta que Eleazar vaya a por ti. Tengo que colgar, adiós».

Una vez terminó el mensaje, Edward cerró el teléfono con un golpe seco y lo dejó caer sobre el colchón. Era la décima vez que lo escuchaba en las últimas horas. La muerte de Mike le había afectado más que cualquier otra; había sido su primer amigo en EXNA. Y ahora estaba muerto.

Por su culpa.

—¿Estás triste? —Edward giró la cabeza sobre la almohada viendo a Amelia entrar en la habitación con un par de galletas en la mano—. ¿Es porque echas de menos a tus papás?

—Sí —mintió con sequedad.

Apenas había cruzado más de dos frases con la niña para evitar despedidas incómodas cuando llegase el momento de partir.

—Toma —Amelia le tendió una de sus galletas—. No tienes que estar triste, ¡Yo puedo dejarte a los míos mientras estás aquí!

Edward le sonrió con desgana y cogió la galleta, dándole un pequeño mordisco. Amelia echó un vistazo a su alrededor vigilando que nadie les estuviese espiando y se inclinó hacia adelante con actitud confidente.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —susurró.

—Claro.

—Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie.

—No lo haré.

—Hoy en el cole se me ha acercado un señor muy raro. Tenía una cicatriz en mitad de la cara y usaba un bastón rojo. Se parecía bastante a ti. Me pidió un favor y me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a mis papás.

La galleta que Edward tenía entre las manos resbaló cayendo al suelo y el moreno notó cómo la sangre abandonaba su cara. Conocía a ese hombre.

Amelia continuó hablando sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

—¡Me pidió que le dijese a Edward que tuviese cuidado con su gente! —exclamó en voz baja, arrugando su pequeña nariz—. No sé a qué se refería, pero dijo que era importante... Edward es el hijo de nuestra vecina. Tiene dos años y se hace caca encima, es un asqueroso. ¿Debería decírselo? Es un enano, dudo que me entienda. El señor ése también me dijo algo de un topo y...

—¿No tienes que irte a dormir?

Amelia guardó silencio y parpadeó.

—Sí —admitió—, solo venía a darte las buenas noches —se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Buenas noches, primo Ernie!

—Buenas noches, Amy.

Todavía no se había cerrado la puerta de la habitación cuando Edward se puso en pie y fue hacia el armario, llenando su mochila con toda la ropa que pudo. Tenía que salir de allí.


	6. Chapter 6

Hassels — Distrito de Düsseldorf, Alemania.

Edward estaba tirado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra un cubo de basura; su labio inferior estaba partido, al igual que una de sus cejas. Delante de él, Eleazar lo miraba con enfado y con los nudillos llenos de su sangre.  
—¿Por qué? (...) Necesito que me respondas, Edward. Tengo que oír que tienes una buena excusa para lo que has hecho antes de que saque mi pistola y te vuele la cabeza por gilipollas. (...) ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? EXNA ha colapsado, Carlisle por poco se vuelve loco, ha dado la orden de meternos en todas y cada una de las cámaras de seguridad del país. Tenemos Alemania mejor vigilada que los propios alemanes. Han detenido a gente, Edward. ¿Te acuerdas de Alice? Ahora mismo está en comisaría, también está embarazada de seis meses. ¿Y si va a la cárcel? ¿Qué será de ese bebé? (...) ¡Di algo, joder!  
—En EXNA hay un topo.  
—¿Te has ido por eso?  
—¿Lo sabías?  
—Por Dios, Edward. Es obvio que hay un topo. Es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Piensa un poco; si el FBI ya sabe dónde estás dejará de buscarte, ahora solo están siguiéndote en la distancia, eso nos da la oportunidad de seguir operando en tu nombre en otros sitios.  
—¿En mi nombre? ¿Qué?  
—¿No lo entiendes? Ahora mismo hay un Edward hackeando el sistema de seguridad de un banco en Los Angeles, y pasado mañana habrá otro en España.  
—...¿Coartadas?  
—El FBI sabe dónde estás, y no te ha capturado porque quieren comprobar si eres el verdadero Edward o no.  
—No..., no. Eleazar, no lo entiendes. Eso no va a funcionar.  
—No seas pesimista, Edward. Claro que lo hará, y cuando el FBI vea que no eres a quien busca te dejarán en paz. Ellos quieren a Edward, el resto de hackers les dan igual.  
—¡No, Eleazar! ¡Escúchame! (...) Mi padre está en el caso. Él... Él habló con la niña de los Aigner. Fue quien me avisó de que había un topo... Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Saben que Edward soy yo. No van a dejarme.  
—...Levántate. Nos vamos.  
—¿A dónde?  
—A ver a Rosalie.  
—Creí que estaba en Italia.  
—No, eso es lo que Carlisle cree.  
—¿Entonces...? ¿Un doble?  
—Ya sabes cómo es Rosalie, no se fía ni de su sombra. Hasta yo pensaba que estaba en Italia, y soy su marido.  
Eleazar ayudó a Edward a ponerse en pie y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del callejón cuando de entre las sombras apareció un policía.  
—¿Y tú quién eres?  
—Eleazar, es... Es un policía.  
—Eso ya lo he visto. ¿Quería algo, amable policía que nos apunta con una pistola?  
—Lo he... Lo he oído todo... , ¡Manos en alto, quedáis detenidos!

Eleazar soltó una carcajada y metió una mano en su chaqueta para sacar su arma. El policía disparó, y la bala impactó contra el cráneo de Eleazar.  
—¡No! Ele... ¡Eleazar!

Edward se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Eleazar y le quitó la pistola. Se giró en dirección al policía y disparó, dos segundos después el policía yacía muerto delante de él.


End file.
